


Bad Guy 11

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae-fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 2





	Bad Guy 11

李赫宰电影正看到入神的时候，李东海神不知鬼不觉地从浴室里走了出来。他听着手机里发出来的声音笑了笑，悄咪咪走过去，一把夺过李赫宰的手机。

“还说我，你自己明明在看小黄片。咦？男的和男的？想不到你。。。”还不等李东海说完，李赫宰就一把抢回自己的手机，翻出金钟云的短信反驳道，

“你看，我只是帮云哥做个调查而已。”

虽然心知肚明，李东海还是揣着明白装糊涂。  
“这一题，看完电影后，看到男人的身体会不会想入非非？”

李东海念完题目，就把睡袍一脱扔在地上，然后毫不遮掩地凑到人的面前去扒开人挡住下身的手。  
“哦？有反应了？是因为看到我的身体吗？”李东海一边说着，一边不怀好意地戳了戳人肿胀的欲望。

李赫宰忍不住一颤，猛地将李东海一推，一把钻进被子里，把自己裹成一个团团。倘若这时候李东海老实地放弃，那他就不是一只称职的小狐狸精了。只见他拽着被子抖啊抖，在李赫宰手没抓稳的一个瞬间，跟抽丝剥茧似的，把李赫宰给扯了出来，然后一把抱了上去，  
“你是不是喜欢我？”小狐狸笑得一脸灿烂。

“什么乱七八糟的。如果是开玩笑，那么你的玩笑让我不舒服了。如果不是开玩笑，那么我告诉你我不是你想的那样，而且就算我是，诱惑我也不会给你的演员身涯带来任何的福利。”李赫宰用力推开李东海，冷起脸说道。

李东海向来了解李赫宰的脾气，知道什么时候可以胡闹，什么时候应该乖巧，于是他不再胡闹，转而面色委屈地缩在一边。把人惹生气了以后装可怜，是李东海还是李赫宰的宠物狐狸的时候一贯的行径，因为每一次可怜兮兮的眼神对于李赫宰来说都很受用。  
“只是因为我很喜欢你罢了。”

这一句话明明软软萌萌，却如一支利剑直戳李赫宰的心脏。

“如果让你不高兴了，对不起。我只是以为，你也会和我的感觉一样。”本身倒是挺正经，挺酸楚的一句话，可身子光溜溜地说出来就不一样了，与其是道歉，更是诱惑。李赫宰觉得李东海说的每一个字，投过来的每一个眼神到好像是羽毛瘙痒着他悸动不安的内心。该死的金钟云，如果不是他，自己一定不会这样，李赫宰这样想着。

就在这个让李赫宰躁动不安的时候，他的手机响了，是金钟云的电话：  
“视频看得怎么样了？刺不刺激？看完了记得做题啊！对了，小海好像是跟你在一块吧，你让他跟你一起做！我的样本还缺很多！”

“哥，你怎么能都把我们当实验对象！我就算了，小海他，小海他。。。”李赫宰也不能说李东海本身就喜欢自己，所以样本存在偏差，正犹豫着，李东海在一旁叫道，

“我可以的，大云哥，放心吧，我会认真做好的！”

“呀，你不是本来就喜欢男人吗？那你做出来的结果就不准啊！”李赫宰挂了电话叫道。

“谁说我喜欢男人的？我只是喜欢你，而你正好是男人罢了。”李东海不以为然，“正好我也想知道，我是不是因为喜欢你，变得喜欢所有男人了。”

向来挺会说话的李赫宰在李东海面前一句反驳的话也说不出来，只得乖乖地拿出手机，放到电视上投屏，又在人的要求下，从头开始重新看。外面风雨交加，虽说还是白天，却因为密布的积雨云而有如黑夜。然而外面的风雨总归和房间里的世界没有太大的关系，关上窗除了小小的雷声其他一切都很安逸，仿佛外面发生的一切都跟里面毫不相关。李东海把房间里的灯关掉，只留了床边的小夜灯，在李赫宰的要求下重新穿好睡袍，然后靠着床头舒服地在李赫宰的身边坐下。这东西一个人看还好，两个人的话就变得更加暧昧。李赫宰一边看一边又心不在焉的瞥着李东海，心里完全乱糟糟的。

李东海则是一副看得认真的模样，但其实也因为和李赫宰一起看刺激的内容害羞而心脏乱跳，同时大脑也疯狂的运转着，思考着该如何趁着这个绝好的时机将李赫宰一举拿下。想要榆木脑袋先开始看来是不可能的，可是自己先开始挑逗的话榆木脑袋又会生气，李东海纠结得不行。

一道很亮的闪电劈过天空，紧随着是一声整耳欲聋的响雷，本来在走神的李赫宰吓得一下子跳到了李东海的身上。如果说跳上来很简单，但等他反应过来想要离开，就没有那么容易了。李东海身上沐浴露的香味和自己的融为一体，像是无形的绳子将两个人紧紧地捆绑着。两人下身的肿大互相都能感受着，李赫宰正想慌忙推开，却不小心对上了李东海湿漉漉的眼神。

“赫宰，我想试一试。你不是也想要知道自己看完会不会变得喜欢男人吗？试一试好吗？就这一次！我好难受。”

李赫宰自然不是没有欲望，看过了激烈的电影桥段有看过了人裸露的身子，再加上之前自认为做的梦，他怎么能够不想入非非。然而克制也是有极限的，比如现在这一根弦就已经彻底地断了。吻迫不及待地落下，吮吸着李东海柔软又有些微凉的嘴唇，然后又忘乎所以地探进，轻舔着他的上颚，和他舌头一再地纠缠。像是受了蛊惑一般，怎么也不舍得停下，就算已经喘不过气来。终于李东海轻轻推开李赫宰，然后轻喘着气，快速脱下自己的浴袍，又将李赫宰身上的扯掉，然后贴上人的脖颈，轻舔着，吮吸着，还未尽兴，就被人一把扑倒在身下。

李赫宰的吻一点一点地落下，充满着占有欲和征服欲，从脖颈到胸口，留下一个个深浅不一的红色印记。电影还在放着，还能够听到电视传来的暧昧的声音，李赫宰的嘴唇停留在胸前的那一点，又是舔弄又是轻轻厮磨，不久身下就传来一声轻轻的嘤咛。那个自以为的梦境和正激烈的电影似乎重合起来，在现在的情景下形成了更加强烈的刺激。李赫宰的手划过人的脊背然后轻轻探进人的身体，欲望在胸口愈发的膨胀，只是看着眼睛微闭，眉头微锁的人，都觉得像是憋了好大一口气，只有将人生吞活剥了才能得以喘息。

终于在觉得可以的时候，李赫宰一把挺进人的身体，而这只是一个小小的甜头。甬道的收缩几乎刺激着李赫宰所有的神经。

“快一点，哈，再快一点。”李东海蜷缩着的手紧紧地扣着李赫宰的后背，在人的背上抓出几道红印。李赫宰一把抱住李东海，像失了理智一般一下又一下地撞到人最深处。李东海只感觉浑身的肌肉都收紧着，抽搐着，大脑则是一片的空白，嘴里却还直嚷嚷着，  
“吻我，赫，吻我。”

李赫宰的大脑已经完全断了线，从李东海的嘴唇到脖颈再到胸口，他的嘴唇一直就没有离开过他的身体，而他不断撞击的速度则越发的加快，额角的汗珠以及脖子露出的青筋，显得又色气又禁欲。李东海则完全只有喘息的份了，但这样的快感就像是吸食毒品般让人上瘾，一旦食髓知味就不再满足，似乎自己也是乐意被折腾到精疲力尽。如果能一直这样下去就好了。这个念头冒出来的时候李东海正享受着一波打过一波的快感，因此根本没有觉得奇怪。

也不知道做了几回，等两人相拥着瘫软下来的时候，外面的风雨已经停了。

“还可以这样吗？以后？”李东海蹭了蹭李赫宰的下巴，眼神小心翼翼。

这样的欢畅淋漓，谁能够不上瘾？李赫宰没有说话，只是又吻了人的嘴唇，将舌头肆无忌惮地探进。。。

我好像成功地诱惑到李赫宰了！傻不愣登，一点也不懂自己的小白狐就差露出尾巴，开心地晃荡。


End file.
